Doors of the type employed in commercial freezers and in other cabinetry commonly comprise a peripheral frame, which may be formed from metal, e.g., aluminum, extrusions, the frames bearing internal panels such as panes of glass. Such doors may be opened and closed by sliding them along tracks provided for this purpose, or by swinging them about hinges. The doors are provided with handles so that they can be readily opened and closed, and the handles commonly are affixed to the peripheral frame, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,904 and 3,403,476. Moreover, the frames may be made by welding straight lengths of framing materials, e.g., aluminum extrusions, together at their corners, care being taken to insure that the abutting frame lengths are securely fastened to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,422 describes a frame for a bedspring, the frame having a pair of frame lengths that are butt-joined together through the use of an external coupler. Door stops, for the purpose of limiting the travel of a door as it is opened, are commonly carried by the jamb of the door rather than by the frame; such construction reduces the likelihood of frame damage or loosening of the door stop were the latter to be carried by the frame instead.